


Dates Aren't Their Thing

by EwDontTouchMe



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Because ahahahhahaha, But hey gay love is my love, I should be sleeping, I'm awful, M/M, Really confused Neil, Really sweet Andrew, Why Did I Write This?, Why does Andrew like sweets so much?, blowjob, first of all, flufffffff, my mom would not be proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwDontTouchMe/pseuds/EwDontTouchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Neil did not go out on dates. Dates were for the simple-minded, they were just an excuse to definitely get sex afterwards.</p>
<p>At least, this is what Neil told himself to refrain from using the word "dates".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A.K.A. super cute, super fluff, ahhhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates Aren't Their Thing

This, was not a date. Andrew and Neil did not go out on dates. Dates were for the simple-minded, they were just an excuse to definitely get sex afterwards.

At least, this is what Neil told himself to refrain from using the word "dates". Yes, Andrew and Neil went off by themselves to go on midnight adventures all the time, and they would spend money on each other, but it they were definitely not dates. Until a couple hours ago, "date" was a not a word in Andrew's vocabulary.

Andrew and Neil were lying on beanbags in the living room, eating ice cream and staring at the ceiling when Nicky ran in--out of breath--his face was red and sweaty. They knew Eric was in town, but they've never seen Nicky this excited. He was a bigger mess than usual.

Neil perked up an eyebrow as his boyfriend kept his gaze on the ceiling.

"Guys--" cough. "You won't believe it!" cough. "Aaron--" wheeze. Nicky was shaking from either excitement or lack of proper breathing, Neil couldn't tell which. 

The mention of his brother, Andrew slowly turned his bored gaze on his cousin.

"Aaron wants to go on a date night! All of us together!" Nicky shrieked.

"Aaron wants what?" Andrew spoke first, Neil followed by laughing uncontrollably.

"Guuuuuuys!! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Nicky whined and pouted until Andrew rolled his eyes and got out of the beanbag, neglecting his ice cream.

He gazed down at Neil and smiled softly, reached out to take his hand and pull him up. "C'mon, let's go."

...

Katelynn was driving Aaron, Nicky and Eric while Andrew and Neil took the maserati, with some complaints from Nicky of course. They met at some park neither of them have heard of with a blanket and a "special mystery basket" Katelynn forced them to bring.

"This isn't a da--" Neil started.

"Date? Why not?" Andrew asked, and Neil had to pinch himself to remind him he wasn't dreaming. Not that this was delightful (because it was so very delightful, Neil loved when Andrew was this open about their relationship), but because this was Andrew.

Andrew, who denied all and every feeling. Andrew, who barely considered Neil his significant other (he didn't like the word "boyfriend"). Andrew, who never used his words to express himself to Neil. 

"B-Because? Dates are weird and uncomfortable and--"

"Because you have been on sooo many dates, Neil." Andrew said mockingly, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up." Neil grumbled.

...

In this "mystery basket", there was nothing but sweets. (Surprise, surprise.) They layed their blanket away from the other couples, (Nicky pretended to cry) and Neil was still reeling from shock. 

He was shocked about the idea that homophobic Aaron, of all people, invited his brother and his boyfriend on a date night. Or the fact Katelynn, a girl who was scared shitless of Andrew, was the one who packed their basket? And even crazier, was how Andrew was so calm, happy even, about this. It was all so weird and Neil felt himself grow uneasy. He knew trouble would arise like it always did.

But, surprisingly, not even Aaron was being troublesome. Neil expected something from him, anything really; a glare, a rude comment, something!

Andrew brought Neil back to earth with two fingers on his chin bringing him to face the blond, then slowly kissing him. Neil withdrew immediately and searched Andrew's eyes for something wrong.

"You seemed distracted." Andrew whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little weirded out." Neil bit out, and stumbled for the pack of cigarettes in the basket. Neil lit one and held it close to him, relief flowing through him instantly.

"As sweet as this was to invite us, I'm bored. Let's go drive around." Andrew said after taking Neil's cigarette and taking a long puff off of it.

They said their goodbyes (nobody really cared besides Nicky, who was actually very upset), packed up the basket, (that Andrew for sure wanted to keep) and drove off. It was half an hour of silence, nothing but the empty road and billions of stars above them, until Andrew stopped the car.

Wordlessly, he got out and layed on the hood, waiting. Neil smirked before getting out and joining him. As soon as Neil was comfortable, Andrew turned to face him and crept his hand up to his jaw, cradling Neil's cheek.

"Yes," Neil whispered into the air between them, and instantly Andrew's lips were on his, moving in synchrony. Neil tangled his fingers into Andrew's hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Within minutes, Neil was breathless, moving his mouth away from Andrew's as Andrew traveled down his neck, settling to suck on his collarbone.

Andrew sucked hard enough to leave a bruise and Neil sighed. He moved his tongue over the sensitive spot to relieve any pain. Neil shifted his hips from underneath Andrew to get him in between his legs, Andrew could feel the hardness growing in the other man's pants.

"Andrew," Neil sighed and brought Andrew back up to kiss him sloppily as Andrew started to grind against his hips, creating the perfect friction needed. Neil felt like he was going to lose his mind if this foreplay didn't end soon.

Andrew broke the kiss to whisper, "Yes or no?" in the inch of space between their mouths. Neil nodded frantically as Andrew took off Neil's shirt and started planting kisses all down his torso, flicking his tongue over his nipple. Andrew kissed his scars, using his hands to read as much of Neil as he possibly could. He left sweet bruises in a trail from his collarbone to his hips.

Neil couldn't handle this, he was going to cum with all of this teasing. "Andrew, please." Neil whined, and Andrew slowly unzipped his jeans and kissed right above the hem of his underwear.

Neil's hips bucked up towards Andrew's mouth, Andrew planted both hands firmly on his hips to keep him still. Finally, with Neil's fingers tangled in Andrew's hair and his eyes wide with lust, Andrew took Neil into his mouth and Neil nearly screamed. The stars as their only witness, Andrew moved his head up and down, licking and sucking and kissing his whole dick.

Neil's moans nearly shot Andrew off the edge of ecstasy, the sounds coming from him drove him to go faster, do better.

"A-Andrew, I'm gonna c--" Neil warned before shooting in Andrew's mouth. Andrew sucked and swallowed, slowly helping Neil ride out his high. "Can I?" Neil asked breathlessly, gesturing to Andrew's hard dick. 

"Not tonight, it's about pleasing you tonight." Andrew said, kissing Neil with the bitter taste still stuck on his tongue, though he didn't mind. 

...

He didn't know how long after that did they get in the backseat to cuddle. Normally, Andrew didn't cuddle. But then again, he didn't go on dates either.

Andrew had his back to the locked door and Neil layed with his back against him. Neil didn't know how long it was until either of them fell asleep, or how long it was until he got punched in the head.

Andrew was panting in the darkness, and not in the way Neil usually liked to have him. No, he was panting from a breathless fear that had taken control of him. Neil knew he didn't mean to hurt him, Jesus why wasn't he thinking? Neil should've had a clearer head about all of this.

"Andrew. Andrew, it's me. It's Neil. I'm not-- I'm not gonna hurt you, Andrew." Neil spoke softly to the shaking body next to him, and although he couldn't see him in the early hours of the morning, he could feel his glare. "Andrew, I'm sor-"

"Shut up."

"Andrew..." Neil said carefully. "I'm sorry."

"I said, shut up." 

Neil rubbed his head where Andrew's fist collided with it and felt a lump already forming. After a moment, Andrew leaned close to him and clicked on the car light to look at him. Andrew looked at where he punched him and lightly pressed a kiss to the spot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just--"

"I know. It's okay. How about we go home to our bed and forget this happened?" Neil offered to drive.

As Andrew was nodding off in the passenger seat, he drove back to campus with a smile on his face regardless of what just happened. Once the car was parked, Neil took a secret-not-so-secret picture of Andrew.

With that, Andrew mumbled another percentage and Neil kissed his forehead, whispering "I love you, Andrew Minyard" into his blond, ruffled hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope all of you enjoyed reading this!! This was my first attempt to write smut, so if you have any tips or anything to help make it better, I would deeply appreciate it :) I really enjoyed writing this fic ((even though I was half asleep and it was a rollercoaster of a fic)) If you enjoyed it or if there's something I could do to make it better, please let me know!! K thanks for reading lolololol (*.*)


End file.
